Lie to Me
by MoonBay11
Summary: They’ve been dating for a few years now and they have never said ‘I love you’ to each other.  But that all changes on February 14.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter things.

Author Notes: Lost a bet. Ignore most of the books because they never happened in this story. Inspired by the quote '_"Lie to me." She whispered. "I love you." He said._' This is my first posted non-slash couple...mostly.

**Lie to Me**

They've been dating for a few years now. She really didn't know how it happened. One day they were enemies and the next they were dating. She never really understood it. She supposed he was good looking. He was now seventeen, fourteen when they started dating, with bleach blonde hair down to his shoulders and tall…about 6' 1". He was pale with aristocratic features. His eyes were a cold, steel silver. He was a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy…only heir to the Malfoy name.

And she was a Weasley. Ginny Weasley…youngest and only daughter of seven to Molly and Arthur Weasley. She was told she wasn't so bad looking herself. She was now sixteen, thirteen when they started dating, with waist length fiery red hair. She wasn't exactly tall…about 5' 4". She was a little darker and sprinkled with freckles. Her features were soft. Her eyes were a rich chocolate brown.

They had started dating February 14, 1994…Valentines Day. She was walking down the halls, heading towards Potion, when they bumped into each other. She had been running. She was late because someone had asked her out early and wouldn't let her go. She had to hex him. They both had been carrying around lots of chocolates and Valentines gifts. They had lost all of them when they ran into each other. They stooped down to pick them up. She looked up and he was staring at her.

"What Malfoy?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes had widened. "What?"

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

She blinked slowly. "What brought this on?" she asked. Draco shrugged. Ginny thought about it. "I suppose."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I'll bring you out this weekend. Meet me at

'The Three Broomsticks.'" With that said, he walked off.

Since then they have been dating.

Her parents didn't really approve, but they weren't going to complain. They rather liked the thought of her set for life. Her brothers on the other hand were rather loud about their displeasure. They repeatedly tried to make her change her mind. She wouldn't. Malfoy had changed the way he treated them after they started dating.

Draco hung out a lot with her and her family, which included Harry. The trio didn't particularly care for him at first, but as the years went on, they started to like him. Her other friends had liked him from the beginning. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous, rich and powerful. Who cared that he could potentially be a Death Eater?

They never talked about that. No one ever wanted to bring that up and for good reason. It was a relationship ruiner. If she ever found out he was working for the Dark Lord, she would have to hex him. Everyone was always telling her he already was. She didn't believe in judging him by his family name. If she did judge people by their last names, she would have to judge Sirius and Tonks. They weren't bad, just had the name Black. Until she got proof that Malfoy was working for old Voldie, she would not say he was bad.

Even when he turned seventeen he didn't prove he was evil. On the contrary, he proved he was good. He didn't take the mark. She never understood how he got around that with his father, but he did. He didn't take the mark or do anything particularly evil, but he still got to be heir. Obviously he did something right.

They had never said '_I love you_' to each other. In those three years, it was never brought up. They liked each other very much. They showed each other how much they liked the other by gifts and surprises. They just never said the words.

It was Valentines Day of 1997 when those words were first spoken.

They were on the Astronomy Tower. They were the only ones there. They had kicked everyone else off. Not literally…just out the door for some privacy. It didn't take too much convincing. Both their magic abilities were renowned through the school.

They weren't doing anything in particular. They were both leaning on the wall, looking over the lake. The sun was close to setting.

Ginny bit her lip and said, "Hey Draco?" She turned her head to look up at him.  
"Hmm?" he replied, not looking at her.

"Lie to me." She said.

There was a pause. Ginny started to think he was trying to think up a good one. She wasn't looking for anything really. It was just something she wanted to ask.

Draco didn't even look down at her as he replied. "I love you."

That startled her. She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I love you." He repeated. He didn't even look at her as he continued. "I love you with all my heart. Every minute of every day I think about you. You're the first person I think about when I wake up and the last one I think about before I go to sleep. If you ever died, I'd die with you. My day isn't complete without at least one glance at you. You're smile warms my heart and I couldn't imagine a life without you." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

There was silence as what he just said processed in her brain. "Why?" she asked. He'd know what she meant.

"Because you're close to him." He replied softly.

Ginny's eyes widened. "So those words…"

"They're meant for him."

"For Harry." It wasn't a question. Draco nodded anyways. "Why didn't you just go to him?"

Draco smirked. "Like he would want me. At least now he'll be in the same room with me. At least now he can look at me and smile. And one day, perhaps, we could be more then that." He turned and looked at Ginny. She had tears streaking down her face. He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his hand. He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked her in the eyes. "Lie to me." He whispered.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled softly. "I love you too." She said.


End file.
